Thanks To You Uchiha-san!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: FLP#36#Sequel"Camera"/Akhirnya Hinata dengan berani datang ke alamat studio yang diberikan Uchiha Sasuke kemarin/ Dengan tekad baja ingin mengambil kembali foto itu dari tangan sang photographer/"Uchiha-san, ini aku Hinata Hyuuga datang ingin mengambil foto gagal kemarin!"/Berdiri di hadapan Uchiha yang biasanya Kharismatik kini berubah menjadi laki-laki dengan rambut acak-acakan?


**Thanks To You Uchiha-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair :** **SasuHina**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

* * *

 **Sequel 'Camera'**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Enjoy~**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **FluffTimeProject#36#**

* * *

Mengingat kembali kemarin, saat dirinya di foto terus menerus karena rambut kurang rapi, wajah kaku, senyuman tidak sempurna membuat Hinata Hyuuga harus berdiri di depan sebuah studio yang tidak begitu besar. Berkat petunjuk peta coretan, serta kartu nama dengan alamatnya lengkap di sana.

Sang gadis indigo terpaksa mengikuti semua perkataan laki-laki raven yang kemarin memberitahunya untuk mengambil hasil foto gagal di studio ini.

Kenapa tidak di buang saja?!

Itu salah satu pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya. Kan gampang, tinggal buang atau mungkin di bakar saja hasil foto gagal itu. Kenapa harus dia yang datang kemari? Ada maksud tertentu kah laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu menyuruhnya ke sini?

'A…aku tidak boleh berpikiran negative!' menggelengkan kepala cepat, membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya. Setidaknya dia boleh mengambil foto itu, kalau memang sang Uchiha malas membuangnya, biar dia saja. Hinata tidak mau foto gagalnya tersebar kemana-mana.

Datang ke studio ini sendirian saat jam sekolah usai, tanpa ada teman yang menemani. Memang sengaja ia lakukan, mana mau dia mengajak teman-temannya datang ke sini untuk melihat foto jeleknya, Hinata ingin cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dan pulang.

Meneguk ludah pelan, menatap lekat gedung kecil di hadapannya.

Sebelum akhirnya melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu coklat di sana, menekan bel di sampingnya. Berharap kalau laki-laki itu ada di dalam.

 **Ting Tong!**

Suara bel berbunyi, harap-harap cemas. Hinata menunggu selama beberapa menit-

"….."

Tidak ada tanggapan-

Mengernyit bingung, Ia kembali menekan bel itu-

"….."

"…."

Tidak ada respon dari dalam sana.

'Lho?! Katanya dia ada di studio saat jam sekolahku selesai?' membatin heran, setengah kesal. Lagi-lagi menekan bel-

 **Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Kali ini lebih banyak, dan sengaja ia tekan kuat-kuat, siapa tahu suara bel itu semakin keras.

"…"

Tidak ada respon lagi!

"U..Uchiha-san!" sekarang dengan panggilan keras, Hinata menekan bel, sedikit mengedor pintu. Apa jangan-jangan dia di bohongi?

"Uchiha-san, ini aku Hinata Hyuuga datang ingin mengambil foto gagal kemarin!" menambahkan beberapa kalimat dan perkenalan singkat.

Dan-

Sekarang-

 **Ckleck-**

Suara kunci dan pintu perlahan terbuka membuat Hinata memundurkan langkah. Kedua manik itu menjelajahi dari bawah sampai atas dengan pelan sosok di hadapannya.

Bibir menganga, dan manik membulat. Sosok laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang ia temui kemarin.

Uchiha kharismatik, keren dengan gaya, dan sempurna kini di matanya yang terlihat hanya sosok berambut raven acak-acakan, salah satu tangan memegang kenop pintu dan satunya lagi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, kedua manik Onyx yang dengan kantung mata, dan satu lagi-

Pakaian atas dengan kancing terbuka setengah memperlihatkan dada bidang serta celana panjang yang menemaninya.

Oke-

Semuanya benar-benar beda-

Hinata kaget-

Kemana sosok rapi sempurna dan kharismastik yang teman-temannya katakan kemarin?!

Kalau soal tampan atau jelek, Hinata akui kalau sosok Uchiha ini masih sangat tampan walaupun dalam tampilan acak-acakan begini.

"U…Uchiha-san," berujar gugup, sedikit menunduk.

"Hn, kau datang?" laki-laki itu bertanya balik.

Mengangguk cepat, "I..iya, aku ingin mengambil foto gagalku kemarin," mencoba melirik sekilas.

Melihat sosok tampan di hadapannya kini menyenderkan bahunya di dekat pintu, dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Kau sangat ingin foto itu, hm?"

"I..itu foto gagal Uchiha-san, dan aku ingin membuangnya kalau bisa."

"…." Tidak ada respon, sampai akhirnya Sasuke meringsek masuk kembali ke dalam studio.

"Masuklah."

Mendengar langkah kaki sang Uchiha perlahan menjauh, Hinata sukses menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Fuh, siapa yang tahu kalau penampilannya saat tidak bekerja berantakan seperti itu~" berbisik kecil, sedikit mendengus geli dan ikut masuk ke dalam studio.

Kali ini semoga dia tidak melihat hal yang mengagetkan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, harapannya hancur seketika saat tepat melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap yang lampunya sudah di nyalakan oleh sang Uchiha.

Hastaga!

Kaget, Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya ngeri, ruangan yang sengaja di buat remang-remang itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Selimut di atas sofa yang tergeletak begitu saja, kaleng-kaleng kopi yang berserakan di mana-mana, hasil foto gagal di atas lantai mengingat tong sampah di dekatnya sudah penuh, dan pakaian kemana-mana.

Fix itu bukan sedikit lagi-

" _A..ano_ ," tidak tahu harus berkata apa-

"Duduklah di mana saja kau mau."

Dimana?!

Melirik ke seluruh ruangan, yang ada hanya sofa besar dengan selimut yang memenuhi tempatnya dan sebuah kursi yang sudah di duduki oleh sang Uchiha. Laki-laki itu tengah mengambil kamera serta mengeceknya.

"….."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, menghela napas panjang akhirnya Hinata terpaksa duduk di sana. Mengingat dirinya adalah tipe gadis yang tidak suka dengan ruangan berantakan. Tangannya reflek mengambil selimut besar di atas sofa dan melipatnya rapi-rapi.

Dan Sasuke melihatnya-

Laki-laki itu melirik sekilas, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bertanya cepat, sukses menegangkan tubuh Hinata.

"A..ah! Ma..maaf Uchiha-san!" menaruh cepat selimut yang tadi sempat ia lipat di sampingnya. Gadis itu duduk dengan tegang. Wajah menunduk, dan memerah.

Derit kursi dan langkah kaki pertanda sang Uchiha mendekatinya perlahan terdengar, Hinata tidak berani mengadahkan wajahnya, jadi lebih baik dia melihat ke arah lain.

 **Bruk-**

"…."

"Apa kau mengajak teman-temanmu ke sini?" suara baritone itu kini sudah terdengar di sampingnya, Hinata tambah kaget. Sosok tinggi yang tadi berada jauh sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Terlihat santai, dan tidak risih sama sekali. Hinata malah melihat jelas laki-laki itu merokok sembari mengutak atik kameranya. Tipikal laki-laki dewasa.

Tapi Hinata tidak suka! Asap rokok yang menerpa serta masuk ke dalam hidungnya benar-benar membuatnya sesak napas.

Gadis itu mencoba menjauh, memperlebar jarak mereka. Salah satu tangan sudah setia menutupi hidungnya-

"Ti..tidak, hanya aku yang ke sini. Kupikir mengambil foto itu tidak akan lama," menjawab dengan gugup.

"Hn," mengeluarkan nada khasnya, asap rokok membumbung tinggi. Siapa pun yang melihat pose laki-laki di sampingnya, terutama para gadis. Mereka pasti akan pingsan sekarang juga-

Pakaian yang terbuka setengah, rambut acak-acakan, satu kaki terangkat, salah satu tangan mengecek kamera dan yang satunya lagi tengah asyik menyesap rokok. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar pantas di beri julukan laki-laki tampan yang paling diincar tidak hanya di sekolahnya tapi di seluruh Konoha.

"…."

 _Well,_ itu hanya bagi mereka. Lain halnya Hinata-

Gadis itu saking tidak sukanya dengan bau rokok, pemandangan menggiurkan di sampingnya sampai tidak ia gubris. Salah satu tangannya sudah mengibas-ngibas cepat guna menghalau asap yang di keluarkan Sasuke mendekatinya.

'Hu..huee aku ingin cepat pulang!' membatin miris.

"Bi..bisakah aku mengambil foto gagalku Uchiha-san?" bertanya cepat, Hinata ingin pulang sekarang juga! Ia tidak tahan.

Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya, alisnya mengernyit singkat saat melihat sang Hyuuga tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Menutup mata, satu tangan menutupi hidung dan salah satunya lagi mengibas-ngibas entah kemana.

Otak jeniusnya bekerja-

Sang Uchiha mendengus kecil, "Hn, kenapa tanganmu bergerak aneh seperti itu?" berpura-pura tidak tahu. Hinata tersentak cepat.

"A..ah, bu..bukan apa-apa!" tangan itu kembali diam. Kedua manik terbuka dan melirik takut ke arahnya.

"Benarkah?" dengan sengaja menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke arah Hinata. Sang Hyuuga berteriak kaget-

"Hyaa! Asap..asap rokokmu Uchiha-san, uhuk-uhuk!" terbatuk-batuk, matanya langsung perih. Tolong salahkan dirinya yang sangat alergi dengan bau asap rokok sejak kecil.

Sengaja menahan kekehannya, Sasuke segera menjauhkan puntung rokok yang di sesapnya, mematikan benda itu. Masih dengan pandangan lekat menatap Hinata-

"Hn, kalau memang tidak suka dengan asap rokokku, katakan saja."

Dalam hati Hinata lega setengah mati, gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk paham, "I..iya, maaf Uchiha-san. Aku memang tidak suka asap rokok, la..lagipula merokok itu..tidak baik." Takut-takut melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau mengajariku?"

"Bu..bukan! Ha..hanya memberitahu!"

Dengusan pelan dapat Hinata dengar, gadis itu melirik sekilas sosok di sampingnya. Tidak menyangka kalau sosok datar itu bisa memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya walau hanya sekejap.

"Hn, mungkin aku akan mencoba berhenti mulai sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Lupakan, jadi kau ingin mengambil semua foto yang kuambil kemarin?" Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Iya!" Hinata menjawab cepat, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke topic utamanya!

"….." sang Uchiha terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan kameranya dan beralih ke padanya. "Kebetulan aku belum sempat mencetaknya, jadi aku bisa menghapusnya di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa Uchiha-san, itu lebih bagus lagi." Sedikit tersenyum, untunglah fotonya tidak di cetak. Jadi tinggal di hapus saja dan semua beres.

"….."

Lho?

Lalu untuk apa dia kemari?!

Kalau foto itu bisa di hapus kapanpun tanpa perlu campur tangannya.

Sang Hyuuga mengerjap pelan, mengerutkan kening bingung, beriringan dengan sosok Sasuke yang menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuannya. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menaruh kamera di tangannya tadi di atas meja.

Hinata makin heran-

Gadis itu menatap sosok di sana bingung, dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat seringai Sasuke.

Gawat!

"U…Uchiha-san, apa yang-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Siapa bilang aku akan membiarkan kau menghapus foto-foto itu dengan percuma, hm?"

"….."

Tu..tunggu dulu!

"…"

Apa yang dia bilang?!

Kedua maniknya terbelalak kaget, "A..apa? Ta..tapi Uchiha-san, aku hanya ingin menghapus foto itu!" Hinata sedikit panik, tangannya langsung terjulur hendak mengambil kamera di atas meja.

Sebelum-

 **Sret-**

"Hyaa!"

Tangannya tertarik balik, wajah Sasuke kini sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Laki-laki itu menyeringai kecil, "Ada syaratnya, Hyuuga-san~"

Oke, laki-laki datar itu sudah berubah sikap.

"Sya..Syarat?!" kaget, hanya untuk mengambil foto gagal itu harus ada syaratnya?! Laki-laki ini gila!

"Hn, syarat yang gampang. Kau hanya perlu-"

"….."

Takut-takut Hinata tanpa sadar mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas, keringat dinginnya mengucur.

A..apa jangan-jangan nanti dia diminta untuk menuruti keinginan sang Uchiha?!

Oh apa dia akan di suruh bekerja di sini?!

Apa dia akan di sekap di sini?!

Oh! Yang lebih parahnya lagi, apa jangan-jangan laki-laki ini ingin mengambil fotonya tanpa pakaian?!

Aaaaa! Hinata tidak mau!

Kedua matanya berkunang-kunang hanya dengan membayangkan pemikiran anehnya tadi-

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya-

Aaa! Jangan!

 **Ctak!**

" _I..Ittai!_ " keningnya sudah di sentil cepat, sang Hyuuga meringis sakit. Menyipitkan maniknya saat menangkap sosok di hadapannya tadi sudah menjauh.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, aku hanya ingin kau membersihkan ruangan ini."

Dan-

Kalimat Sasuke tadi entah harus membuatnya lega-

Atau-

 **Blush!**

Malu-

'Ha..hanya membersihkan ruangan saja, ke..kenapa pikiranku sampai melayang ke sana!' wajah itu sukses memerah, ia mengangguk cepat dan berdiri.

"Hn, kau pasti membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, gadis mesum."

 **Kretek-**

Jantungnya seperti pecah, wajah Hinata semakin merah. Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, menutup matanya cepat.

"A..aku bukan mesum, Uchiha-san!" seraya berteriak keras, membalikkan tubuhnya menjauh dari sana.

"…."

Yah, tanpa menyadari sama sekali, sebelum Hinata sempat melakukan teriakan dengan kembungan pipi itu. Sasuke mengambil kameranya kembali, dan dia sukses mengambil gambar sang Hyuuga kembali. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, mengingat gadis itu sudah terlampau marah dan malu hanya untuk melihat seringai Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alhasil Hinata benar-benar membersihkan ruangan ini, masih sedikit tidak terima. Tapi apa daya, ia ingin mengambil hasil foto gagal kemarin dan membakarnya secepat mungkin.

"…"

Tapi tetap saja!

Bagaimana sang Hyuuga tidak kesal?! Kalau saat dirinya sibuk membersihkan ruangan yang berantakan ini. Sosok berambut raven di sana sama sekali tidak bertoleransi dengannya.

" _A..ano_ , Uchiha-san,"

"Hn,"

Duduk bak raja dengan salah satu kaki terangkat, menyender di sofa santai, dengan salah satu tangan membolak-balikkan album foto di hadapannya.

"Bisakah anda keluar sebentar dari ruangan ini?" bertanya takut-takut, menoleh pada sang Uchiha.

"Kau mengusirku?"

 **Glek-**

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Ti..tidak, hanya saja aku sedang bersih-bersih di sini, ja..di-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya-

"Hn, bersihkan saja. Aku tidak akan menganggu." Kalimat singkat Sasuke lontarkan.

Perasaan kesal gadis itu kembali muncul. Apanya yang tidak menganggu kalau sekarang Sasuke duduk di kelilingi sampah kertas dan selimut untuk tidur tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Bagaimana ia bisa membersihkan itu semua?!

"…" malas berdebat dengan laki-laki di sana. Hinata memilih untuk diam, yang terpenting ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepatnya.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sedangkan keadaan Sasuke sekarang-

Mood untuk merokoknya sudah menghilang, yang lebih berada di dalam zona fokusnya saat ini adalah sosok gadis yang tengah asyik membersihkan ruangannya. Dengan rambut yang tergulung, keringat menetes dan tatapan meneliti seluruh debu-debu di dekatnya. Kedua tangan jenjang salah satunya memegang kemoceng dan salah satunya lagi memegang lap basah lihai membersihkan lemari penyimpanan album-album fotonya.

Terlalu fokus sampai tidak menyadari sang Uchiha yang kini sudah siap dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya.

Perlahan terangkat dan mencari bidikan yang tepat, laki-laki itu kini ikut terfokus. Kamera di tangannya kini semakin naik hingga berada tepat di depan manik Onyxnya.

Posisi duduk berubah menjadi sedikit tegap, memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin.

Sosok yang entah kenapa kini malah terlihat semangat membersihkan debu-debu serta sampah kertas di ruangannya. Dengan senyuman kecil dan wajah tidak mau kalah. Sangat berbeda dengan wanita ataupun gadis-gadis yang sering ia temui sebelumnya.

" _Gotcha,_ " bergumam pelan, saat mendapatkan _angle_ yang bagus. Ketika Hinata tengah mengusap keringat di keningnya dengan senyum kecil serta helaan napas lega dan jangan lupakan salah satu tangan berkacak di pinggang seolah tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya.

 **Klik-**

Suara kecil terdengar-

Senyuman sang Uchiha terlihat samar.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu merasa mendengar suara. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menoleh pelan ke arah Sasuke.

"…."

Sosok itu tetap seperti posisinya tadi, namun kini dengan kamera yang berada di pangkuannya. Melihat dari gerak-geriknya, Sasuke pasti tengah melihat-lihat hasil foto kemarin.

"Sa..Sasuke-san, kau harus menepati janjimu setelah ini." dirinya berujar kecil.

"Hn, aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku, gadis kecil."

Sedikit tersinggung-

"A..aku bukan gadis kecil! Umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun!" menggerutu, sosok itu dengan kesal kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kali ini lebih cepat dan lihai.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

Mungkin pendengarannya yang sedang tidak beres atau hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi hampir beberapa kali ia mendengar suara _'Klik'_ dari tempat Sosok Uchiha di sana. Dan ketika ia menoleh, yang Hinata dapatkan hanya sosok yang tengah serius melihat kameranya.

Apa di ruangan ini memang ada alat yang bersuara seperti itu? Dia memang tidak terlalu paham dengan pekerjaan memotret, dan peralatannya jadi sang Hyuuga hanya diam saja.

Yah, dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah hampir mengambil foto gadis itu selama sepuluh kali.

Saat Hinata menghapus keringatnya, saat ia tersenyum penuh semangat, mengelap kaca, menyapu lantai dan membersihkan sampah kertas dengan gemas, serta saat dirinya hampir terpeleset karena menginjak beberapa kertas di sekitarnya.

Sungguh lucu serta menarik untuk di simpan di dalam album Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terus menerus tersenyum walau tipis, kadang-kadang ia mendengus geli mendapati sosok indigo itu terlihat menggerutu saat bekerja, memperlihatkan kembungan pipi kesal dan melirik cepat ke arahnya.

Gadis ini benar-benar menarik.

Ia ingin menjadi sosok Hyuuga ini sebagai model pribadinya.

Hanya untuknya tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Satu jam berlalu**

* * *

"Hh, hh, se..lesai!" Hinata bersorak senang, gadis itu mengusap keringatnya semangat. Senyuman kecil masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Lihatlah-

Sekarang ruangan yang tadinya berantakan, penuh dengan sampah dan selimut tergulung kemana-mana, serta debu bertebaran kini menghilang! Semua tertata rapi!

Bahkan ia harus rela-rela meminta Sasuke untuk pindah dari sofa dan berdiri di tempat lain hanya untuk membersihkan sofa itu dari kuman. Ternyata semua itu terbayar!

Dia bebas!

Tanpa basa-basi, sang Hyuuga segera menoleh ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari sosok Uchiha yang entah kenapa malah menghilang di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Uchiha-san?" memanggil nama itu berkali-kali.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata makin bingung.

"Uchiha-san!" berteriak kecil, dan-

 **Plok-**

Sebuah buku kini mendarat di kepalanya. Membuat gadis itu kaget dan berbalik cepat-

"E..eh, Uchiha-"

Mendapati sosok yang ia cari kini berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut datar dan dengan membawa nampan berisikan minuman serta makanan kecil.

"Kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu."

Hinata mengerjap kaget, "I..tu aku hanya ingin bilang kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Memberanikan diri menatap sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

Sang Uchiha terlihat menilik ke seluruh ruangan selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya-

"….."

"Hn, duduklah. Aku membuatkanmu minuman." Ia berjalan melewati Hinata dan kembali duduk di sofa. Dengan nampan yang ia letakkan di meja.

"Ta..tapi,"

"Minum atau aku tidak akan mengembalikan fotomu itu nanti." Kalimat tegas terlontar, Hinata reflek mengangguk paham.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat dan duduk sedikit berjauhan dengan Sasuke.

Kedua tangan terulur mengambil takut-takut teh hangat di hadapannya, seolah takut untuk meminumnya.

"….."

"Aku tidak menaruh racun di sana." Dan sepertinya pikirannya tertebak, ia tertawa kikuk dan mencoba meneguk pelan minuman itu.

"….."

Terfokus dengan minumannya, sosok di sampingnya membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata Hyuuga," memanggilnya cepat.

Sedikit tersedak, "E..eh, iya?!" menoleh kaget dan hampir jantungan saat melihat sosok Sasuke kini-

Duduk dengan badan sedikit membungkuk, salah satu kaki terangkat dan salah satu tangannya menopang dagu. Kedua Onyx yang entah kenapa menatapnya lekat, serta senyuman tipis itu.

Aahhh! Fix wajah Hinata memerah, laki-laki di sampingnya benar-benar punya _pheromone_ yang kuat walau dengan tampilan acak-acakan begitu!

"A..ada apa Sa..Sasuke-san?" bertanya gugup, kenapa dia tidak cepat-cepat saja mengembalikan fotonya! Kan Hinata jadi bisa pulang cepat!

"Aku menyukaimu."

"…"

"….."

Otak Hinata serasa berhenti, gadis itu mengerjap selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Uhuk-uhuk! A..apa maksudnya Sasuke-san?! Suka?! Kau suka padaku?! Ta..tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?!" wajahnya tambah merah, kedua tangan gemetar memegang gelas berisi teh, keringat dingin mengucur. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta seperti i-

 **Ctak-**

"Sakit!" lagi-lagi sebuah sentilan mendarat di keningnya. perkataannya terhenti.

"Hn, aku belum selesai bicara. Aku menyukaimu karena kau cocok sebagai model yang kuinginkan."

"…."

Model?

Apa maksudnya?

Jadi tadi bukan pernyataan cinta?

Terdiam kaku, sosok Sasuke kini menyeringai kecil, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan kalimat cinta semudah itu. Apalagi kepada gadis kecil sepertimu." Dengan nada meledek, kembali menyentil kening Hinata.

Gadis itu meringis malu, "A..ahaha, _gomen_ , aku salah paham." Tertawa kikuk.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin menjadi modelku? Aku menawarkan ini secara cuma-cuma." Sasuke kembali berujar.

Kali ini Hinata mengerutkan kening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng cepat. "Ti..tidak usah Sasuke-san, aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil fotoku saja bukan untuk melamar kerja."

Hampir tertawa, Sasuke mendengus geli, jawaban cepat sang Hyuuga benar-benar lucu.

"Kh, baiklah." Sasuke bangkit dari sofanya hendak mengambil kameranya yang lain di atas meja kerja tak jauh dari sana. Ia tidak hanya memiliki satu kamera tentu saja, dan semua memori foto-foto Hinata memang sengaja ia gandakan di dua kameranya.

" _Nee,_ Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi modelmu?"

Gerakan sang Uchiha berhenti, ia mengendikkan bahunya singkat. Membuat Hinata semakin bingung-

"Ambilah," sebuah kamera terulur padanya, seketika senyuman gadis itu mengembang. Akhirnya!

" _Arigatou_!" mengambilnya cepat, Hinata menghidupkan kamera itu dan segera melihat hasil foto kemarin.

Pasti wajahnya benar-benar buruk kemarin, sampai harus di ulang berkali-kali.

"…"

 **Sret-**

"….."

Lho?

Ada yang aneh-

Kenapa di antara foto-foto ini dia tidak menemukan satu pun foto wajahnya yang berantakan. Semuanya baik-baik saja, malah efek kameranya terlalu bagus. Tidak ada yang berubah dari wajahnya.

Lho?

"Ke..kenapa?"

Di sampingnya Sasuke kembali duduk, "Aku tidak ada bilang kalau fotomu jelek kan? Kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu." Penjelasan Sasuke sukses menyentakkan tubuh Hinata.

Ia kira, kalau kemarin Sasuke mengulang sesi pemotretan padanya gara-gara ada kesalahan.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, seorang Uchiha sepertiku tidak akan membuat kesalahan dalam pengambilan foto."

"….."

 **Blush-**

Entah malu atau apa-

Ucapan suka yang di ucapkan Sasuke berulang kali membuatnya risih. Meski ia tahu sendiri itu bukan arti suka yang sebenarnya, hanya sekedar hiasan semata.

Ia lupa kalau Sasuke adalah _photographer profesional._

"Ma..maaf."

"Aku akan mencetak fotomu sebagai hadiah karena sudah memberiku _angle_ yang bagus."

"Eh?"

Senyuman tipis sang Uchiha terlihat, Hinata memerah kembali. Kenapa di tempat ini Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan datar mau memberikan senyuman padanya. Apalagi cetakan hasil foto sebagus dan ia yakin harganya tidak seberapa dari hasil kerjanya membersihkan ruangan selama satu jam.

Apa orang ini sebenarnya baik atau jahat?

Memperhatikan kamera di tangannya sekali lagi, Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa mendapatkan foto sebagus ini.

Mengadahkan wajah, mungkin untuk sekarang ia bisa berterima kasih lagi pada Sasuke. Ya, tidak apa-apa kan? Urusannya dengan sang Uchiha juga sudah selesai.

Menoleh pelan ke arah sang empunya-

Dengan bibir yang hendak terbuka-

Mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih-

" _Arigatou_ Uchiha-san-" senyuman lebar ia berikan, dengan rona merah di pipi.

"….."

Dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa sadar mengambil kamera di mejanya, menemukan _angle_ menarik untuk yang kesekian kalinya-

 **Klik-**

Suara kamera terdengar, bersamaan dengan kedua Onyx yang sedikit membulat menyaksikan lebih dekat bagaimana sosok gadis di hadapannya terlihat sangat cantik sekarang.

Senyuman lebar-

Rona merah-

Memperlihatkan gigi yang terlihat berjejer rapi-

"….."

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia terpukau-

"….."

Gadis ini sukses membuat jantung Uchiha Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang.

"…."

"….."

Sedangkan Hinata-

Mendengar suara **'Klik'** tadi, senyuman lebar yang sempat ia berikan pada Sasuke menghilang perlahan. Bergantikan dengan wajah kaget-

"A..apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-san?!" berteriak kecil saat melihat sebuah kamera berada tepat di hadapannya.

Dan sosok sang Uchiha menyeringai kecil-

"…."

"Aku berubah pikiran, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Eh?! A..apa maksudnya?!" mengerjap kaget, Hinata reflek memundurkan tubuhnya. Melihat sosok di sampingnya tengah asyik mengecek kembali kamera dan hasil fotonya tadi.

Duduk santai dan menoleh dengan seringai-

"Kau HARUS menjadi milikku," mengarahkan hasil foto itu padanya.

Menganga kaget, kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke yang pasrah menerima pendapatnya tadi?! Kenapa dia berubah pikiran?!

Di tambah lagi hasil foto itu! Dan apa-apaan kata 'MILIK' tadi! Bukannya model, dia di tawari jadi model kan?! Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah?!

"A..aaa! Jangan lagi Sasuke-san!" panik, tangannya segera menggapai kamera di tangan Sasuke-

 **Sret-**

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukar foto ini dengan makan malam besok di restaurant kesukaanku?" dengan nada _sing a song_ , menghindari tangan Hinata yang hendak mengambil kameranya.

"A..apa?! A..aku tidak mau!"

"Kau ingin foto ini kumasukkan ke dalam majalah? Menurutku itu ide yang bagus."

 **Skak mat-**

Wajah Hinata berubah panik, kerutan alis tidak suka, serta kembungan pipi mulai nampak. Dan untuk persiapan terakhir-

"Aaa! Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi!" sang Hyuuga sukses berteriak kecil. Memenuhi seluruh ruangan studio.

Dengan endingnya dia harus menerima atau tidak paksaan dari Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

 **Akhirnya bisa publish sequel dari 'Camera' semoga masih inget sama ceritanya ya :) maaf kalau Mushi buatnya gaje, muahahaha. Kebetulan mood nulis lagi keluar dan bertumpu di cerita ini :')**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
